


Revelry

by AvaCelt



Series: Gintama Prompt Fills [25]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, hue hue hue, someone special gets some head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't have a condom tonight, and by the looks of it, neither does he, but it would be a cold day in hell when that little tidbit matters to someone like a drunken Gintoki on a Tuesday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "NSFW Meme." Originally posted on [my Tumblr writing blog](http://victorsandvanquishers.tumblr.com/) and now being archived here for the A03 writing community.

She gets a knee in between his legs, but he's already pinned her to the wall and won't stop sucking on her neck. She scoffs because she has a night shift in Yoshiwara tomorrow and the others won't take too kindly to a visible hickey when they're supposed to be the deadly, murderous ninja ladies.

“How about you stick it in and then go home, asshole?” She grunts, but a shiver crawls up her neck when he pinches her erect nipples.

“I'm gonna take that as a compliment,” he slurs, because a sober Gintoki couldn't find a clit for his life, but with one cup of sake and no more money left for the gambling halls, he was Yoshiwara's favorite, honorary whore.

She groans, feels one of his calloused hands gently tease her mound while he peppers kisses on her exposed breasts. She moans loud and clear, roughly pulling on his hair while he simply latches onto another bit of exposed skin and sucks obscenely.

She doesn't have a condom tonight, and by the looks of it, neither does he, but it would be a cold day in hell when that little tidbit matters to someone like a drunken Gintoki on a Tuesday night. His lips travel down the length of her body, leaving marks on her belly, hips, and the skin right above her slick mound before his teeth pull down her panties and his tongue finds itself inside her.

He hoists her legs onto his shoulders and pins her to the worn cement wall, his head bobbing up and down earnestly along the length of her warmth while sucking and biting the flesh of her thighs. He nuzzles the pinks folds, hums when his lips touch her clit, lets one of his hand free itself from her thigh and let its fingers gently scissor her while his lips sing on her hood.

When she comes, he lets go with a plop before laying himself out of the floor and mumbling something atrociously ribald. She pulls up her panties and fixes her yukata before kicking his leg.

“You have to go home.”

He mumbles something in response, but it's nothing coherent, so Tsukuyo shrugs and pulls a worn sack over his figure before moving to the window of the empty warehouse.

“You taste good~” she hears him giggle, and she stifles a smile before catching the wind and disappearing into the night.

 


End file.
